


二次标记/The Second Mark

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Dante发现，他当年留下的标记消失了。





	二次标记/The Second Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha！Dante/Omega！Vergil，私设如山的ABO（私设都在文里）。剧情承接原著的魔界蜜月，有大量的3DV提及。

 

 

 

Dante第一次意识到他们都变了，是在去魔界后的第二天。他坐在魔界红褐色的土地上，Vergil则站在不远处，眺望着没有阳光的地平线。

 

没有鲜血，没有恶魔，没有战斗，甚至没有争吵。

 

恶魔们不再出现——这一点无可厚非。在前仆后继地献出生命后，它们贫瘠的大脑意识到，远离这对兄弟是更好的选择。但为什么他和Vergil没有继续打下去呢？在上一次争斗被恶魔打断后，他们谁都没有继续。

 

放在年轻时，这一幕肯定很不可思议。那时他们都有无限的精力倾注在对方身上，发泄途径除了打架就是上床。Dante不知疲倦地挑衅Vergil，后者也乐在其中地回应他。他们把征服与反抗当成某种情趣，一边毫不留情地将对方搞得浑身是血，一边在情动时舔舐那些亲手留下的伤痕。

 

现在，他们只是各自发呆。

 

Dante看着Vergil的背影，努力感知着空气中的信息素——当然，一无所获。然后他开始弄出一些噪音，比如刻意地大声喘气，在粗粝的地面来回摩擦鞋底，以及像一个多动症患者一样不断弄出衣料的窸窣声。

 

但Vergil并没有回头。

 

哦，当然。Dante想，这些骚扰对Vergil来说不值一提。他以前做得比这个过分多了。

 

当年的Dante会用尽一切手段试图击败Vergil，暴力的、温柔的、阴险的。他用信息素压制自己的孪生哥哥，在床上用下流的词汇侮辱他。有时Vergil能抵抗他，有时不能。Dante爱极了那时候Vergil的眼神——憎恨、沉迷、羞耻又愉快。那是只有他偶尔能看见的，强大又高傲的Vergil的另一面。

 

其实Dante并没有觉得自己比当年长进了多少，他仍旧会因为Vergil兴奋。但他不确定后者是否还愿意和他玩那些过火的游戏。

 

更何况，有一个疑问一直被埋在他心底。在难得的沉默中，它像岩浆一般往外涌动。

 

“所以，”Dante还是忍不住发问了，他努力让自己的语气听起来稀松平常，“标记还在吗？”

 

他的心里其实有一个答案，但他期待从Vergil那儿听到一个不一样的。

 

“不在了。”过了一会儿后，Vergil回答。他的语气也很平静。

 

死刑。Dante想。他遮住自己的眼睛，向后躺倒在地上。

 

他在责任感最薄弱的年龄标记了Vergil，接下来的几十年里，这个冲动的行为都折磨着他。Dante搞不清楚是哪里出了问题——那时他和Vergil互相沉迷，谁能想到他的Omega在几个小时前还和他滚在一起，之后就毫不留情地拒绝了他伸出的手呢？

 

“为什么我完全感觉不到标记？”Dante曾经问过Trish，“我是说，我都不知道它还在不在。”

 

“喔——”金发的恶魔懒洋洋地说，“这就是你请我出来吃饭的目的？看来你对自己的那一半血统不太了解。恶魔们之所以有第二性别的存在，是为了能诞下更强大的后代。这就是为什么标记几乎是单向的。Alpha不会受到标记的束缚，他们只需要更多地征服、更多地播种，这样，强大的Alpha能留下更多后代，弱小的那些则会被淘汰。”

 

“所以标记毫无作用？”Dante追问。

 

“某种意义上，对Omega有用。”Trish说，“一方面，标记会束缚Omega，他们不再有发情期，也无法怀上别的Alpha的孩子；另一方面，被标记的Omega可以感应到自己的Alpha，随时向他们寻求庇护。”

 

“现在我知道哪里搞错了，”Dante露出恍然大悟的神情，“我们生错了性别。”

 

Trish没什么反应，显然面前饮料里丰富多彩的水果切片比Dante更能吸引她。“你这是什么，得了便宜还卖乖吗？”她问。

 

“我是说真的，我不觉得Vergil需要这个标记。”Dante摩挲着自己下巴上新生的胡茬，“但如果我是被标记的那个，至少我现在知道他是否活着……说不定还能知道他的位置。”他越说越把自己代入进去，“然后我会找到那个标记完就跑的混蛋——不管有多远——再狠狠地揍他。”

 

Trish慢慢地抿了一口果汁。“这超出生理学的范畴了。”她叹口气，“你确定要和我讨论爱情吗？”

 

 

 

 

现在Dante很后悔，为什么那天他在Trish提到爱情后便狼狈而逃，而没有询问更多的细节。

 

标记会消失吗？它消失时是否会带来钻心刺骨的疼痛，就像它被烙下时那样？

 

如果要追责，Dante能想到好几个可能的原因。也许是因为当年Vergil坠落魔界，他没有拉住他；也许是因为他没有认出他的亲人兼伴侣，将叛逆捅入了Nelo Angelo的胸膛；也许这些都不致命，那个标记仅仅是因为过久的分离而逐渐变淡，直至无法感知。

 

无论如何，他都是罪魁祸首。

 

Dante发出一声痛苦的呻吟，翻了个身，偷偷地打量Vergil的背影。他身形笔挺地站着，从这个角度，Dante能看见他漂亮的小腿弧度。

 

要是再年轻几十岁，他一定用信息素去骚扰他了，就像初中男生骚扰前座的女孩；而同样年轻的Vergil可能会咬着下唇回头，用幻影剑捅他一刀，然后问他“今天你想怎么死”。

 

Dante小心翼翼地释放了一点信息素——这是他们重逢以后，他第一次这样做。尽管从并肩踏入魔界起，Dante就一直硬着，但他一直忍受着欲望的折磨，生怕触到Vergil的逆鳞。

 

这是多么惊人的意志力啊，他默默地对自己说，都可以作为回去之后在Nero面前自夸的谈资了。

 

 

 

 

 

Vergil一直在沉思。

 

他也许应该消化一下这段时间作为V的记忆，或者回忆那颗果实的味道以及其中蕴含的力量，甚至想一想魔界今天的天气和恶魔分布。

 

但他只是在想Dante，还有那个标记。

 

这是一个顽固的标记，它萌生于蓬勃的爱意和浓烈的欲望。许多个夜晚，他和Dante在床上争斗、扭打，试图在对方的腺体处留下更多的齿痕。标记被一次次加深，以至于在很长一段时间里，它都像一个未愈的伤口。

 

但毕竟那时他们都还年轻，Vergil从没想过它能一直留存。

 

起初，它尖锐地疼痛着。当他精疲力竭地迎战Mundas时，这疼痛榨出了他身体里最后的力量。

 

然而这力量并不足以帮他取胜，最终Mundas用折断的阎魔刀将他钉在地上。

 

鲜血从Vergil的额头流下，将他的视野染得一片鲜红。他感觉到Mundas靠近了，接着，一双手脱下了他的风衣。Vergil知道自己的风衣立领下是堪称触目惊心的淤青和伤痕，他竭力睁开眼，毫不意外地看见魔帝脸上沉静的愤怒。

 

“失败的滋味尝起来如何？”他嘲笑道。

 

在那之后，他便一直作为Nelo Angelo沉睡着。在漫长的、与死亡别无二致的黑暗中，这个标记唤醒过他一次。Vergil短暂地睁开眼，意识到这或许是因为他的Alpha接近了他。但在Mundas的咒语下，他的意识很快又沉入深渊。

 

摆脱黑骑士的身份后，Vergil陷入了无尽的流亡。他失去了阎魔刀，也在渐渐失去力量与生命。这时，孤独便与死亡无异了，它并不试图掐断你的咽喉，只是残忍地抹去你与世界的联系。

 

但那个标记依旧存在，它忠诚而微弱地与他一起对抗孤独。Vergil能感觉到，有许多次它都快要消失了，像是一根弦崩到极致。可最后它都撑了过来，撑过了生死、距离与时间的考验。

 

而它终于被他自己亲手斩断。

 

在将阎魔刀刺入身体之前，Vergil曾有过片刻的犹豫，毕竟这标记几乎成了他人生的一部分。他不知道这是因为他一直爱着Dante，它才得以存在；还是因为它那样顽固地存在，他才忘不了Dante。

 

当他濒临破碎时，它让他去找Dante。

 

可是Dante能给我什么呢？Vergil想，孤独是个欺软怕硬的恶棍，只有力量才能对抗它。

 

 

 

 

 

然后Dante问，那个标记还在吗。

 

Vergil得承认，他可耻地期待这个问题。毕竟重回未被标记的状态并不是什么好的体验。

 

那是令人陌生的感觉。Vergil发现自己越发地厌恶孤独了，他后颈的腺体骚动着，不断用当年他和Dante在床上纠缠的记忆刺激他。他渴望爱、亲吻、抚摸——好吧，也许这个和第二性别没什么关系，只是他的人性在归来后占了上风。

 

无论如何，Dante的声音都让他感到被安抚。

 

但这可恶的、狡猾的老混蛋在得到答案便不再说话了。Vergil站在那儿，几乎快被体内躁动的欲望逼疯。他能听见Alpha在身后不断发出噪音，那些声音勾起了更多的图景。

 

他想起了Dante是如何进入他的。一开始，事情总是很困难，通常伴随着咒骂、斗殴、鲜血；但后来他们渐入佳境，那些东西便成了最刺激的调料。Dante喜欢咬他，Vergil也会咬回去，两个人都通过这种方式彰显胜利。而成结的过程是最难搞的，Vergil每次都激烈地反抗，Dante则用尽全身力气压制他。一般来说，Dante会率先魔人化，他紧随其后，直到双方都精疲力竭，这场性爱才算结束。

 

这记忆并没有缓解Vergil的痛苦，它甚至差点勾起他的发情期。要知道，他几十年没经历过这个了。

 

Dante还是没有说话。Vergil握紧了阎魔刀。也许我该在失控前离这家伙远一点，他想，或者干脆捅死他。

 

接着，熟悉的信息素袭击了他。

 

他以为自己忘记了Dante的味道，可它唤醒他只要一瞬间。在这之前，这味道每次出现都伴随着甜美又激烈的性爱。Vergil发现自己的身体是如此熟悉它，以至于提前传递给他被贯穿的快感。

 

他闭上眼，努力掩饰着自己的动摇。那信息素像是蛇咬上他的腺体，Vergil能感觉来自身体内部的渴求。

 

他湿了。

 

Dante又等了一会儿，发现Vergil并没有因为他的举动而用幻影剑捅他，便大着胆子站起来，朝他的老哥走近了一些。

 

“呃，”他假装自己是在谈论天气，“要不我们再重新标一个？”

 

名为嫉妒的手抓住了他的心脏。Dante等待着来自Vergil的宣判。如果那个答案是“我已经有了别的Alpha”呢？他不知道自己是否能继续维持表面的和平。

 

“行。”Vergil说。

 

心脏下的手松开了。Dante听见自己大声地呼出一口气。

 

在给出这个吝啬的答案后，Vergil甚至没有力气回头。他的身体太久没有经历性爱，以至于无力反抗这来势汹汹的情潮。Vergil知道自己现在是什么样：底裤已经湿透了，生殖腔因为那些下流的想象而自发地痉挛。他甚至不确定自己的声音是否平稳。

 

Dante走近了一些，他眯起眼，观察着Vergil紧闭的眼，皱起的眉头和抿成一条线的嘴唇。

 

然后他从后面拥抱了Vergil。

 

当Dante的吐息打在后颈时，Vergil就知道，他的伪装到此结束了。这可能是从他们搞在一起到现在，Vergil最快的一次落败。而这甚至不是因为发情期。

 

“哦……”Dante说，他清晰地感觉到了Vergil的颤抖，而他的哥哥仍旧努力想维持笔直的站姿。

 

“要不是我靠得这么近，”他把嘴唇贴上Vergil的腺体，露出轻松又得意的笑容，“都不知道你闻起来这么饥渴难耐。”

 

Alpha的信息素肆无忌惮地在空气中蔓延开来，对于躁动的Omega来说，这不亚于某种酷刑。Vergil竭力放缓呼吸，但Dante的信息素还是像火一样灼烧着他的神经。他能感觉到落在自己后颈处的轻柔的吻——但这远远不够。他希望Dante咬他，最好是不带前戏的那种，利齿干脆利落地破开皮肉，将鲜血和信息素一起注入腺体，像是国王征占城池，插上自己的旗帜。

 

但现在Dante反而是不那么心急的的那个了。他在他哥哥身后蹭来蹭去，恍然间找到了当年的感觉。那时Vergil总在图书馆里，执着于寻找Sparda的下落。Dante有时乖乖地等，有时会抱着Vergil撒娇；后者通常没什么时间理他，只是带着这个大型挂件继续看书。两个人的信息素淡淡地交融在空气中，这几乎是他们难得的和平。

 

“我真不敢相信……”Dante低声说。他的气息喷在Vergil的后颈上。Omega终于无法忍耐了，他用阎魔刀抵上Dante的小腹，拉开两人的距离。

 

肌肉记忆使Dante立刻进入了应激反应——他绷紧身体，祈祷着这次不要捅到胃——然后发现阎魔刀并没有出鞘。

 

Vergil只是将他推远了一些。“看看自己胡子拉碴的样子，”他嫌恶地说——如果忽略到每个单字后喘息般的气音，这句话应该很有气势，“你过了撒娇的年龄了，Dante。”

 

在说出弟弟的名字时，Vergil险些被哽咽打断。他想起他们每次不带愤怒地呼唤对方的名字时，几乎都是在床上。这认知使得一股温热的液体从他的穴口涌出，Vergil用了一会儿才意识到那代表着什么。他不动声色地咬紧牙关，与体内汹涌的欲望对抗，并在这对抗中萌生了期待——忍耐越是痛苦，快乐越是香醇。

 

Dante脸上加深的调笑证明他大概猜出了兄长的窘状。他试探性地向前凑了凑，阎魔刀仍旧充满警示意义地横在他们中间。

 

“放轻松，老哥。”Dante举起手，摆出一个示弱的姿势。他当然可以直接动手，比如先享受一会儿情动的Omega战斗时的身姿，再压住他，粗暴地捅进那个已经湿成一团的地方。但现在他们刚刚重逢，那些情趣为时尚早。“让我靠近点。”他请求道。

 

阎魔刀上的力道放松了。Dante走过去，面对面地抱住他。Vergil僵硬地站着，信息素终于泄漏了一丝。Dante立刻就被这味道俘获了，在意识到这是几十年前他曾经拥有过却遗失了的伴侣时，Alpha的本能在他的头脑里尖啸。

 

他直接咬了上去，牙齿深深陷入腺体中。Alpha充满占有欲的信息素飞快地注入，侵占了Vergil的身体。Vergil双腿发软，高潮一样的快感在他的头脑里炸开，他本能地抓紧Dante的衣领，然后两个人一起重重地摔在地上。

 

Dante短暂地松口，换气，再次咬了下去。现在，Omega的信息素被完全逼出了。它弥漫在空气里，然后一点点染上Alpha的味道。Vergil在他身下不住地颤抖，像是被猎食者咬住咽喉的野兽。

 

但那并不是因为痛苦。在熟悉的信息素注入身体里的瞬间，Vergil只体会到了令人落泪的快感。和性带来的高潮不同，在剧烈的刺激后，它并不只剩空虚，而是留下温暖和满足。Omega体内一直以来的躁动终于被安抚，像是震颤的水面重归平静。

 

这只是一个临时标记，Vergil却在其中品尝到莫大的力量——若非不是因为力量，它为何能填满他的孤独呢？他才丢失它几天，却仿佛渴望了它一辈子。

 

Omega花了很久才从快感中回神，这让他隐秘地期待起完整的标记。但Dante仍旧咬着他，几乎把那块皮肉扯下来。

 

“够了。”他试图推开自己的弟弟。

 

Dante顺着他的力道撑起身体，血珠从他的嘴角滴下，落在Vergil胸前。“对我来说还不够。”他说。他已经被Vergil引诱进发情状态，“你不知道你尝起来是什么样的……像一个独守空闺很多年的妻子。”他反复舔舐着牙齿上的鲜血，那上头全是他的Omega的味道，“如果我不问你，你能忍住吗，我欲求不满的哥哥？还是说今晚你就会爬到我身上，求我进入你淫荡的身体？”

 

Vergil太久没听过这种荤话了，愤怒和羞耻的绯红爬上他的面颊。他竭力并拢双腿，希望藉此让那不知廉耻地收缩着的腔口消停一会儿。

 

“从哪儿开始？”Dante问，Omega的味道让他有些飘飘然。“哦——又是这种表情。不如我们先打碎这漏洞百出的冷漠？”

 

一枚幻影剑擦过Dante的头发，直直插进地里。

 

“哇哦。”Dante说。他被吓得一个激灵，但很快反应过来，“你的准头下降了不少啊，老哥。我还记得那时候在阳台……那把剑来势汹汹，把我们俩一起捅穿了，嗯？”

 

幻影剑消散了。“闭嘴。”Vergil说。他能感觉到Alpha炙热的勃起抵着他，但他们之间至少隔了五层布料。“否则下一把会扎穿你的喉咙。”下身传来的、近乎疼痛的欲望使他忍不住顶了顶Dante的裆部。

 

这个催促对于Vergil来说已经很露骨了。Dante舔舔自己干燥的嘴唇，用力地吞咽了一下。“这不是发情期，Vergil。”他还记得从Trish那儿学来的知识，“而且我们都不年轻了。”他贴近Vergil，慢慢地解开Omega的风衣搭扣，“你得相信我比你更急，但是——”

 

Vergil扣住了他的手腕，使这个唠唠叨叨的Alpha短暂地闭上嘴。

 

起初，Dante以为Vergil的下一个动作是拧断它。但Omega只是恼怒地抿起唇，引导着他的手一路向下。Dante屏住呼吸，听到Vergil用另一只手解开皮带的声音。然后他摸到了他哥哥硬挺的阴茎——隔着湿透的内裤。

 

“操——”Dante说。他看见Vergil的眼中燃起怒火，显然是想起了某个满口脏话的小孩。“你射过一次了？”他无视了这个眼神，兴奋地问。

 

Dante敢保证，Vergil露出了杀人的表情。如果他们真的性别调换，这会儿Vergil可能已经操死他了。但现在，这个Omega想要的东西无法通过暴力夺取。

 

“没有。”他听见Vergil压抑着愤怒说，“别惺惺作态了，Dante。”

 

在可能出现的下一把幻影剑落下之前，Dante俯身亲吻了Vergil。他解开自己的裤子，进入了Omega湿软的穴口——如同Vergil想要的那样，没有前戏的、粗暴的进入。

 

Vergil的身体瞬间绷紧了，他扯破了Dante的红色风衣，喉中痛苦又愉快的喘息被这个吻全数堵了回去。Dante大胆地用舌头侵入Omega的口腔，阴茎继续推进，直至龟头顶上生殖腔的入口。

 

Vergil几乎以为自己高潮了，但他的甬道只是剧烈收缩着，滑腻的淫液一股股地往外冒，把Alpha的阴茎也搞得湿漉漉的。Dante将自己退出去一点，又狠狠地顶入。生殖腔口被猛地擦过，舒服得让人失语。

 

Omega飞快地迎来了第一次高潮，尽管他的性器还可怜地挺立着，并没有射精。在高潮时，Vergil正竭力维持着表面的镇定。但发红的眼角和滚动的喉结出卖了他，他本该狠狠地咬Dante的舌头的，而非如此顺从地吞咽两个人的唾液。

 

Alpha喘着气，结束了这个吻。“腿张开一点。”当Vergil侧过头努力地喘气时，他的嘴唇贴上了他后颈渗血的牙印。“让我进去。”他小幅度地进出了一下，再次蹭过那个入口。

 

Vergil发出一声失态的喘息，显然刚刚高潮后的身体无法承受这种刺激。他不去看Dante，Dante也没有强迫他——该死，他们之间是这样的关系吗？从前Dante从来不会提这种要求，如果他想进去，他有一百种方法做到。Vergil只用负责在他的Alpha做得太过火的时候打醒他。

 

Omega沉默地抓着那片从Dante身上扯下来的布料，自尊心和欲望天人交战。他并不抗拒更进一步的结合或者更过分的姿势，前提是Dante强迫他。他主动服从？想都别想。

 

Alpha还在等待。Vergil能感受到体内粗大的阴茎，同时他也知道，Dante并没有全部进入。接着他意识到，欲望快要战胜自尊了。这个认知让他感到茫然又惊讶，他在他们分开的几十年里从未如此渴求Dante，为什么重逢后却难以自持？

 

后颈新鲜的疼痛提醒了他。那个标记。他想。它的存在是他永远的退路。尽管在追逐力量的道路上，他并不需要什么退路；但失去后，他真切地想念它。

 

就在Vergil终于接受失败——当然，他会找机会赢回去的——并准备张开双腿时，Dante开口了。

 

“我就知道这对你来说还是太难了。”Alpha说，他看起来一点也不失望，甚至比之前更兴奋，“总有一天我会把你操得服服帖帖的。床上床下都是。”

 

Vergil心中那一丝可怜的思念消失了。“年龄只助长了你的自大。”他冷漠地说。

 

Dante朝他笑笑，将Omega的膝盖折到胸前。这个姿势使Vergil挣扎起来，但Dante按住了他的手腕。“别惺惺作态了，Vergil。”他用兄长的话回击道。然后Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎顶开生殖腔口，一点点推了进去。他们同时听到了下流的水声，就好像那里面已经泛滥成灾。

 

“也许今天要被你榨干在这儿。”Dante喃喃说，“再确认一次，这不是发情期吧？”

 

Vergil觉得自己已经被羞耻心杀死了，但快感这个恶魔将他的灵魂刨出来鞭尸。他舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，乳头硬得像石子，在胸口厚重的布料下来回摩擦。Alpha还在继续进入，那个甬道则饥渴地欢迎他。

 

这回Dante没有遭受任何拒绝，苦闷的、快乐的呻吟从Vergil的唇缝漏出。Omega的腔道包裹着他，在他每一次抽出时，都做出滑腻又热情的挽留。

 

Dante得把绝大部分精力都用在自控上，才不至于太早缴械——他至少得先把Vergil操射一次。尽管他的哥哥看起来已经要高潮了，Omega正无意识地挺起腰，用Dante的小腹摩擦自己的阴茎。

 

“嘿，”Dante说。他喘着气放开了Vergil的手腕，转而把他的腰固定在地上。“别作弊。”

 

Vergil用迷茫又憎恨的眼神瞪视他。

 

“我知道你想要什么。”Dante说。他将阴茎退出去，又狠狠地钉入。他感觉龟头顶到了什么地方，十有八九是子宫口。Vergil发出濒死一般的呻吟，小腹上的肌肉紧绷。“你……你敢……”他断断续续地说。可Dante压制着他，Omega的阴茎仍旧没有得到任何爱抚。

 

“别像个处女一样。”Dante发出满足的叹息声。Vergil的身体正紧张又慌乱地绞紧了他，毕竟那个部位还是太过隐秘。“我会让你记起来的。”他又一次操到了宫口，“记起来我曾经把你开发得多么透彻。”

 

Vergil已经记起来了，至少他的身体给出了回应。现在他的声音一定听起来甜腻又淫荡，但谁管得了那么多呢？高潮的临近让前列腺液不断地从他的铃口涌出，他本能地想靠近他的Alpha，汲取更多的气息。

 

Dante察觉到他的渴求，贴近了他。

 

Vergil一口咬上Dante的腺体，空气中的信息素浓度瞬间升高。Omega被操弄到痉挛的生殖腔率先达到了高潮，而被血腥味刺激到的Alpha更加用力地顶入，像是要榨干他身体中最后一滴快感。

 

在绝顶的过程中，Vergil的宫口不受控制地打开，Dante狠狠地操了进去，在射精的同时成结。

 

剧烈的疼痛让Vergil猛地睁大眼，但前列腺被压迫的快感使他的阴茎也达到了高潮。他没有力气再去咬Dante了，只是徒劳地攀附着Alpha的后背，发出窒息一样的呻吟。但这丝毫没有减轻他的疼痛，更别谈快感。第二把幻影剑落了下来，接着是第三把、第四把。

 

但它们都只是擦过Dante的衣角，插进土里。

 

而在这幽蓝的剑阵的包围下，Dante俯身下去，标记了Vergil。

 

这是一个完整的、正式的、痛苦的标记。高潮退去后，Omega敏感的身体几乎无力承担这份痛苦。他本能地想要逃避，但Alpha掌控着他的命门。Dante的信息素还在源源不断地从腺体注入，简直像是要抹去它原本的气味。成结的阴茎已经完全卡在了宫口，在完成播种的任务前，它都不会消退。

 

“难以置信。”Dante说。他松开按在Vergil腰上的手——那里一定已经留下了淤青的指痕。“这是最顺利的一次。”他抚上后者因为痛苦紧皱的眉头，“很高兴你愿意接受我……哥哥。”

 

Vergil花了很久才适应那个结的大小，他的声音因为疼痛而沙哑，“到底什么能让你闭嘴，Dante？”

 

“穿过喉咙的幻影剑，就像你说的，从生理意义上可以。”Dante说，他已经快摸到门道了。现在的Vergil比年轻时还好搞，尽管他不知道为什么。“我知道你舍不得。”他得意洋洋地说。

 

Vergil意识到和自己的混蛋弟弟斗嘴并不能缓解疼痛，反而可能使情况更恶劣。他不再理睬Dante，而是伸手抚上自己后颈的齿痕。

 

他又能清晰地感受到那个标记了。

 

“它回来了。”Vergil轻声说。

 

这句话让Dante立刻安静下来——比幻影剑见效还快。他用愧疚的、充满爱意的眼神看着他的Omega，但后者并没有分给他注意力。

 

“……对不起。”过了一会儿，Dante说。他发现自己不再像年轻时那样抗拒道歉了，如果Vergil能接受的话，他甚至愿意多说几次。

 

但Vergil只是奇怪地看了他一眼。“你为什么要道歉？”他问。

 

“为了……”Dante想了想。他也伸手去摸那个齿痕，想起他们以前在对方身上宣布主权的次数多得近乎奢侈。但他们从不宣布爱。

 

“为了这么多年让你孤独一人。”最后他说。失而复得的喜悦姗姗来迟地占满了他的内心。“你该给我也留下个标记……”他低声说。

 

Vergil闭着眼恢复体力，因为Dante的话，他回忆起这几十年的人生。然而，称这几十年的光阴为“人生”太过抬举了，他仅仅只是活着。但如果没有这个标记呢？他或许早就成为Mundas手中的亡灵了。

 

“孤独……”在Dante的目光下，Vergil回应道，“我能对抗它。”

 

这是实话。Vergil想。现在我拿回了力量，可以从孤独手中保护自己。

 

“哦，老哥。”Dante说，“我能消除它。”

 

Vergil并没有把这句话当真。相比Dante的承诺，他更在意的是那个结终于有了消退的迹象。这证明他终于可以站起来扔掉那条湿透的内裤了。

 

“嘿，你得试着信我一次，而不是只相信力量。”Dante不死心地说，“等等，你要再玩一次标记完就跑的把戏吗？这次没门。”他把意图起身的Vergil又按回去。“咬我。”他说。

 

Vergil当然不会拒绝这个要求。他搂住Dante，狠狠地咬上了他还在流血的腺体。在注入了一点信息素后，他听见Dante的抽气声。

 

Omega的标记并没有什么实际意义，但Dante还是很满意。“你真辣，老哥。”他摸着自己的后颈说。

 

Vergil躺回去，舔了舔自己的牙齿。那上头沾着Alpha的血液和信息素，对于Omega来说，这味道不亚于春药。

 

很快，空气中的味道微妙地变化起来。Dante愣了愣，看向Vergil。后者眯起眼回望他。

 

“棒极了，”Dante笑起来，“看起来我的Omega还想在床上赢回去？”

 

“为什么不呢。”Vergil回答。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
